A computer processing platform typically consists of a motherboard, a microprocessor coupled to the motherboard, and various other elements such as a power supply, peripheral controllers, and memory controllers that are also connected to the motherboard. The microprocessor and the other elements may be electrically coupled to one another via electrical traces formed on and/or within the motherboard.
A microprocessor may be tested to confirm that it operates properly with a computer processing platform in which the microprocessor is intended to be used. The testing may verify functionality of the microprocessor in response to received commands and to various states of the other elements coupled to the motherboard. The microprocessor may also be subjected to high electrostatic discharge, temperature, and/or vibration to see if it is capable of proper functioning within its environmental specifications. Some testing devices consist of a computer processing platform that allows a microprocessor to be placed thereon, tested, and removed, and allows other microprocessors to be successively placed thereon, tested, and removed.